


Snuggle Bunny and Cuddle Monkey

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Sibling Rivalry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Ruby and Yang introduce their soulmates to Tai.





	Snuggle Bunny and Cuddle Monkey

~ Snuggle Bunny and Cuddle Monkey ~

Taiyang hadn't been planning on going to Vale during the Vytal festival, but since both of his daughters had met their soulmates and were eager to introduce them to him, going to Vale during the Vytal festival was exactly what he ended up doing.

When he met them, Ruby was - predictably - practically glued to her soulmate's side.

"Dad, this is Velvet! She's my snuggle bunny~"

"I can see that," Tai replied, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Velvet said. She stepped forward to shake Tai's hand, already entirely used to moving around with Ruby permanently attached to her.

Not to be outdone by her little sister, Yang threw her arm around her own soulmate's shoulders, dragging the boy close to her as she introduced him to her father.

"Dad, this is Sun. He's my cuddle monkey!"

When her soulmate responded only by squirming and looking uncomfortable, Yang's eyes flashed red and she held him against her side more forcefully.

"Um... yep, that's definitely what I am..." Sun said with a nervous laugh.

Yang gave a sunny smile and her eyes faded back to their normal color.

Her father couldn't help noticing that when Yang's eyes changed color, her soulmate's starbright had temporarily turned red as well.

~end~


End file.
